Taken Away
by AustralianLove
Summary: Twilight's love of her life, Marvel, is taken away from her to be in the Hunger Games. She relives the past and struggles to stay in the present.
1. Right Through the Heart

I sit next to Marvel, the three days before the reaping. We're at the place where nobody goes, above the place where everyone goes. Downstairs is a hangout for teens in our district. It's called Fountain of Gold. They made it after one of our tributes won the Hunger Games one year. Downstairs, the Fountain was bustling with teenagers, all talking about one thing: The Reaping.

"Marvel, I know you want to be in the Hunger Games, but what if you die? I will never have you anymore." My eyes fill with tears of the thought of losing Marvel. I love him.

"Twilight, I probably won't even get picked. Half of the people put their names in at least 30 times." Marvel puts his muscular arm around me and I lean my head against his chest.

I remember the year when my younger brother got picked for the Hunger Games. Most of them were jealous of him, but back then, he was a skinny 14 year old with no muscle what so ever. When I heard Lillian call his name sharply, I screamed. My best friend, CeCe, squeezed my hand and tried to comfort me. I knew he wasn't going to live. He was the first one slaughtered. After my brother died, my mom and dad moved to the Capitol, leaving me here to stay with Marvel.

I feel Marvel shifting uncomfortably on the plush loveseat that we were sitting on.

"It wasn't your fault that your brother got killed you know," Marvel says, petting my hair.

"I could have trained him, he would of won," I whisper.

"It wouldn't have helped."

I pinch my palm before I could start crying.

"Look, I'm sorry for what happened. Why don't we go down to the Range and throw some spears and knives." Marvel sat up and dusted off his jeans.

He pulls me up and pulls me into a kiss, a long passionate one. Then, we walk hand in hand downstairs.

Glimmer walks up to us, "Hello."

"Glimmer," I murmur.

"We are on our way, so can you please get out of our path," Marvel growls.

"Now, now. If we were ever in the Hunger Games together, you would appreciate what you have." She spins on her heel and flounces away. Jiggling her butt as she goes, making all the guys stare in awe.

I tug on Marvel's hand, "Let's go."

We walk out of the Fountain and the bright blue sky welcomes us.

Mist, a plump middle aged woman who wears bright yellow hair and a bunch of rings everywhere, walks past us.

"Hello!" She cheers in her pipsqueak voice, her nose rings wobbling up and down.

I resist the urge to laugh as she shrugs and bounces away. Marvel has no hesitation though; he bursts out laughing, which makes me laugh, too.

We laugh the whole way to the Range, not minding the looks from pedestrians walking about.

The Range is a tall, castle-like building with gates surrounding the perimeter. Inside were rows and rows of spears, knives, swords, bows, slingshots, axes, and many other deadly looking things. There are dummies perched by the walls, about a thousand of them, so you could hit them with any weapon.

There was already a crowd there, but not as many as there will be the day before the reaping.

Marvel grabs the biggest, and deadliest, looking spear and wipes it right at a dummies heart. It lands perfectly in the center of where the heart would be.

"Nice," I clap my hands slowly and grab 5 knives. I take one and set the other four in front of four other dummies.

"Do you want me to time you?" Marvel asks, smirking. We have this game where we spread out the knives and see how fast we can throw them. I have never gotten all of the knives in the heart before, but that will change.

"Why would you ask?" I stand in front of the dummy, about 100 feet away, and brace myself for when Marvel says go. I can feel all of the other's eyes trained on me.

"Go!" Marvel yells and I chuck the knife at the dummy. Direct hit in the heart. I leap toward the second dummy and launch the knife at it. Another direct hit. I go to the next dummy and do the same. Direct hit. I'm on my last one and I grip the handle. I breathe out and throw the knife at the dummy. Direct it!

I jump up into Marvels arms. "Five in a row!" The crowd who was watching me broke into applause.

"What's my time?" I ask, beaming at my achievement.

"7.9 seconds." A new Range record! The last record was set years ago, nobody has beaten that record.

I plant my lips on Marvel's and I feel his arms running along my spine. One guy whistles. I stare into Marvel's face, not knowing what would happen at the reaping.


	2. The Reaping

I wake up to the sounds of the birds and Marvel's family nosily clattering downstairs. I peek outside; the Peacekeepers are setting up the stage for the Reaping. Other than that and the birds, the district is empty. Everyone is either inside, getting ready, or at the Range, training for when they will get called to be in the Hunger Games. In District One, it's a big honor to be in the Games, except when you're a 12 year old, then it's not fun anymore, or when you don't train because you think you will never be picked, like my brother.

I make my bed and open the closet. I pull out a silver shimmering dress Marvel's mother had helped me pick out for this year's reaping. After I'm all freshened up, I dry my hair and weave it into a basket of some sort, on the top of my head.

I walk down stairs and I see Marvel wearing a purple button down shirt, the sleeves pushed up to the elbows. He is wearing a simple white tie and his hair is combed to perfection.

I smile, "You look amazing."

He grabs my hands and slowly pulls me to him; I wrap my arms around him and kiss his nose. "You look equally amazing." He replies.

"Time for breakfast!" Marvel's mother yells to us. We walk in and serve ourselves. There was French toast, eggs, sausage, pancakes, waffles, bacon, biscuits, cinnamon rolls, orange juice, and apple juice.

"So many choices," I say.

I just grab a little bit of everything, except for orange juice.

After breakfast we hear the sound to start heading to the square. Marvel and I walk out together, and even though we are early, there are already tons of teenagers there.

I spot Glimmer and I see she is wearing a bedazzled pink strapless gown that falls to her feet. She struts over to where we are.

"Hello! Twilight, you look awesome!" she says in a tone that I can tell she really meant it and she wanted to be friends.

I take a quick glance at Marvel. He gives me a look saying, _Just try to be friends with her._ I shrug and turn to Glimmer.

"Thanks. I like your, um, dress." I make sure that Glimmer can't sense the sarcasm, but I didn't need to, it was Glimmer.

"Thank you! I bedazzled it myself! Want to stand by me?" She smiles and grabs my hand, taking me to our spot. I look at Marvel, wanting so bad to get out of Glimmer's grasp. He blows me a kiss and I return it.

The reaping starts and our mayor began to read the Treaty of Treason. I'm not paying attention though, I'm thinking of if my name got called, how I would kill all of the tributes.

"Let's start with the girls!" Lillian spits through the microphone. She walks over to the glass bowl and plunges her hand in it. She picks a sheet of paper and walks over to the microphone.

"Glimmer Green!" She yells.

I stare at Glimmer and she smiles. She turns to me, hugs me, and walks to the stage, her pink dress glittering in her wake.

"And now, for the boys!" Lillian flounces to the other glass bowl and goes deep into the pile of names. She walks back and opens the sheet of paper.

"Marvel Johnston!" When I hear her say Marvel's name, I'm happy, but then I realize ever other tribute wants Marvel dead, in order to win.

Marvel brushes his tie and walks proudly to the stage and joins Glimmer.

"These are the District 1 tributes! Shake hands!" Marvel and Glimmer does what Lillian says and shake each other's hands.

"Everyone clap!" She orders.

I clap, but not for Glimmer, of course, for Marvel. I so wish he comes back alive. Lillian pushes them into the Justice Building and we all walk to our homes.


	3. Never Said Goodbye

I position myself outside of Marvel's door at the Justice building, waiting for Peacekeepers to let me in to see him. A man with dark hair and sickly yellow eyes comes and takes me by the arm. He opens Marvel's door and says, "You have three minutes!"

Marvel sits up and walks toward me. I run to him. He wraps his arms protectively around me.

"Try to win," I whisper in his ear.

"I will," he whispers back.

We stand there, hugging and kissing. All I want is to feel his touch, never let him go.

"Take care of my mother and father if I don't come back." His eyes show a trace of tears that would come if something happened to his parents.

"But you will, won't you?" I clutch his hands in mine.

"I will try, but 23 of them will be dead." He wipes a tear from my face.

I take a shaky breath. I take off my gold chain with a heart with a T for Twilight in the middle and hold it out to Marvel. "It was my mother's. They said you could where something from your district. Will you where it? For me?"

He holds out his hand and takes the chain. "Of course." He kisses my nose and puts the chain around his neck. He tucks it under his shirt.

I kiss him lightly on the mouth and he kisses back.

"Alright! Let's go." The Peacekeeper yells.

I look at him and look back at Marvel. "I love you. Please, win!"

The Peacekeeper pulls me out before I could say anything else. I thrash at his grasp.

"What?" he growls.

"I didn't get to say goodbye!" I almost shriek.

The Peacekeeper looks irritated.

"Please! Let me say goodbye to him! It will only take a second. Please! I love him!"

"Too bad! Get going." He pushes me out of the door and I fall on my knees. I cover my head in my hands and I start to weep. Not saying goodbye to someone before they get shipped off to the Hunger Games to fight for their death does that to you. Twenty three other teenagers want Marvel dead. Even when he joins the Careers, they will have to kill him sometime, wouldn't they? Maybe Marvel will get away. Maybe he will kill them before they can get him.

I know Marvel won't have any trouble fighting whatever arena they throw him in; we've spent months working on that together. How to find water, how to make a fire without anyone noticing, how to find shelter, and how to hunt food. I think he's ready too, with all the training we had. But again, you never know who he is fighting against. You never know until you are there.


	4. The Tribute Parade

By now, Marvel would be at the Capital. I've been so worried that I couldn't sleep, not one wink. I just lay on my bed, watching Caesar Flickerman talk. They replay the reaping from each district. Ours is first, they show me as Glimmer is called up, but not when Marvel was.

I force myself to get up and get dressed. _He will win, he isn't going to die like your brother, _I think. Why do I doubt myself? Marvel is good, plus he will be with the Careers.

I turn my head as Caesar announces the reaping for District Twelve, "Yes and there is Haymitch, drunk once again." I watch as Haymitch, District Twelve's mentor fall off the stage. I feel bad for him; he is addicted to alcohol because of the Games. Could that really happen?

"Twilight! Breakfast is ready!" Marvel's mother yells up to me. I quickly make my bed and rush downstairs.

"Good morning," I say to them.

"Morning," Marvel's father says, "So when they show the tributes on the chariot everyone we will stay here. Twilight, most of your peers are going to the square now, it will be on shortly."

"Okay! Thanks," I walk out the door and follow the usual flow of teenagers to the square. I see one of my friends Elizabeth and I run up to her.

"Aren't you proud Marvel got into the Games?" she pushes one of her golden locks of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah I am. I really think he will do really great!" we walk past Glimmer's group of followers, they are huddled in a circle.

"Hm, I guess they don't know what to do without their master," Elizabeth says and I laugh. They really are like puppies; they follow her around everywhere Glimmer goes.

There was static on the screen and the Capitol symbol shows. Caesar Flickerman lists off the tributes in each district. Marvel and Glimmer come out and they are wearing some sort of pink hairy cape, underneath they are wearing a glittery pink shirt.

"That looks exactly what Glimmer would wear," Elizabeth says and we both wonder if Glimmer had any say in the outfit.

Caesar goes through each district by saying what they do and who the tributes are. He pauses in shock as District 12 comes on. They are wearing flame, real flame.

"Shouldn't they burn?" I ask.

"They should," Elizabeth answers.

They don't look like much competition, they boy has strength, but he doesn't look like he knows how to use it. The girl looks starving, maybe around 15 or 16 years old, but she looks absolutely stunning. _They are going to be a threat, _I think. I wish I could tell Marvel.

**Sorry I haven't been posting for a while! This is a really stupid chapter. Elizabeth is my own character and the costume comes from the movie! Please R&R it really makes my day. Oh and give me some ideas for the next chapter! Thanks and have a good day :) oh and pretty please tell your friends about me and review!**


	5. Just a Dream?

The interviews go by fast. It was so late at night I couldn't really remember them. But I do remember a boy from 12 professing his love to the other tribute in his district. Barf! I think.

Now what's next is the start of the games. I sit above the Fountain, on the couch where me and Marvel sit. The television is on and Caesar is explaining the possibilities of what the arena could look like. He is also recapping the other Hunger Games.

"The best feeling is when the tribute becomes the victor," he says and the guy next to him agrees.

I feel my eyes droop and I fall into a dream filled sleep.

I am standing in the woods. It's unfamiliar and familiar at the same time. I've never been here, but I might of seen it on the television. I gasp as I figure out where I am.

I'm in the Hunger Games. The same Hunger Games where my brother died.

A figure runs past me. I recognize my brothers shiny blonde hair. I don't recall making my feet move, but they do.

I follow him deeper into the woods. The trees get thicker and taller. He stumbles over a couple of roots but keeps on getting back up. After a while we reach a shallow pool and he dives right in.

There was a snap and he wildly turns toward it.

"You know you could never run," a boy from District Two bares his teeth.

"Please, don't," my brother, Anthony, begs as the boy from District Two pulls out all sorts of knives, "I will do anything. Just please don't kill me!"

"Well, you are only 14, bu-ut," Two throws one of the knives and I try to run towards Anthony, but my legs prevent me from moving.

It all happens in slow motion, I try to scream but my voice doesn't make a sound. The knife hits my brother in the heart and the cannon booms.

I sit straight up, sweating, my heart racing a thousand miles per hour. I wipe a tear from my face but that doesn't prevent the flow of tears pouring down my face.

I hear the faint hum of people talking below me in the Fountain. I think about going down there but I'm afraid of what they will think of me.

Footsteps echo up the stairs and I see Elizabeth coming through the doorway. I get up and run into her arms.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" she runs my hair.

"I had another dream, about, about Anthony," I sob.

"Baby girl it's going to be fine. It's just a dream," she assures me.

Is it though? I wonder. It's hard enough to see him die once.

**Sorry this is such a short chapter! I'm kinda tired so I didn't want to writea lot! Please review! I love it! Have a great day! :) **


	6. Let the Hunger Games Begin!

Today was the day when the actual Hunger Games start. I sit with Elizabeth on her bed.

"Well another Hunger Games down, a lot more to go," Elizabeth says. She's one of those people who don't like he Hunger Games. Most of the kids in our district feel like it's a big honor to be in the Games. Most of the boys feel that. Some of the girls, including me, feel that way too. But not Elizabeth.

"I think it would be a good experience to win it, I mean you know how to hunt and you survived 23 other people who want you dead. That's pretty cool, plus everyone would admire you," I say, in my own dream about the Games.

"I don't want to kill anyone, I wasn't made to kill people. I'm not going to change, and if the Capitol thinks they can change me into some killing machine, they can't," before Elizabeth finished, I clamp her mouth shut.

"Elizabeth," I hiss, "don't you ever think about if the Capitol can hear us?" Nobody is safe if you are one of the districts.

"I don't care anymore," she murmurs.

There was static on the television and a man with a deep voice counts down from sixty. They show all 24 tributes standing on metal plates around the golden cornucopia.

I see Marvel in the exact same clothes as all the other tributes, but his face looks absolutely flawless. Three people away stands Glimmer. Her curly blonde hair flows perfectly down her back.

"Ugh, why does Glimmer have to be so beautiful but so popular at the same time?" Elizabeth says, apparently noticing Glimmer as well.

"Let the Hunger Games begin!" Caesar Flickerman yells from the television.

All the tributes run off their plates, some run into the woods, others run towards the cornucopia. Most of the Careers get weapons right away and get to work. Marvel takes a spear and throws it into a girl's gut. I stop myself from cheering out loud because I would defiantly get a scolding from Elizabeth. Glimmer takes a silver bow and shoots and arrow and it hits a boy in the hand, and a muscular boy from District 2, named Cato, goes up to the boy with a wicked looking knife and finish him off.

The bloodbath is soon over that the boom of the cannon indicates that almost half of the tributes are dead.

An hour later it turns dark and the camera shows a girl huddling around a fire.

"Idiot!" I practically scream.

"I don't see what's wrong. Isn't that how you are supposed to stay alive?"

I was about to reply when the Careers, including Marvel and Glimmer, come and kill her. They walk away, laughing about their kill. The cannon doesn't boom.

The girl from Twelve was sitting on a branch right above them,

"How don't they see her?" I ask myself.

The boy from her distinct, whom they call Lover Boy, starts talking and runs off to finish the girl.

They just move on and go back to the lake. They had the boy from 4 replant the explosives from the pads that the tributes stood on and planted them around the base of all of the food supplies.

The next day the Gamemakers show a fire and the girl from District Twelve is running away from it. A huge fireball hit her leg and she finds a pond for cover.

Out of nowhere the Careers come out and they are chasing her.

"Come back here Katniss!" Glimmer yells to her.

"Like she would listen to Glimmer," Elizabeth says and I have to laugh. Nobody would welcome their death like that.

The girl named Katniss climbs a tree and Cato tries to climb the tree with a knife in his hands, but he falls down.

Next, Glimmer tries to hit Katniss with her bow and arrow, but she misses by a long shot.

Elizabeth laughs as Katniss taunts the Careers by shaking the arrow above their heads, but I scowl. She's good, too good, I think.

"Twilight, why so grumpy?" Elizabeth asks.

"That Katniss girl, she's good," and she might beat Marvel.

"Sweetheart, Marvel is better."

"Why don't we just wait her out? I mean she has to come down sometime," Lover Boy asks.

"Fine," Cato says and they set up camp. From what I hear Glimmer is supposed to be on watch, but she quickly falls asleep.

The camera moves up and they show a small girl pointing above Katniss' head. Caesar comes on the screen.

"Are those tracker jackers?" He asks the guy next to him.

"I believe so," the guy answers.

"Tracker jackers?" I wonder.

"For those of you who don't know, tracker jackers are genetically engineers wasps, and if you get stung, you have horrible hallucinations, and in rare occasions, death."

I gasp as the little girl makes a sawing motion and Katniss begins to saw the branch with the tracker jackers down.

"That's her escape!" Elizabeth exclaims.

I repeat what Caesar said about the wasps. Oh, I wish I could tell Marvel to run.

Katniss is about half way through the branch and about two or three of the tracker jackers have stung her. Finally, the branch snaps and explodes on the ground right next to Glimmer.

Glimmer screams as the tracker jackers sting her the most. Marvel got the least of it, luckily, but Glimmer, they are all over her.

Ten minutes later Glimmers body is full of grapefruit size lumps which is oozing with green puss.

The cannon signals her death and Elizabeth shuts off the television.

**This isn't that good fog a chapter! Please review! Bye :)**


End file.
